


It's A Twin Thing

by orphan_account



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, The Tribes of Palos Verdes (2017)
Genre: F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Sibling Incest, Underage Kissing, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Medina knows it's wrong, she just doesn't care.





	It's A Twin Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Non-Canon compliant. I have not watched the entire movie. The plot and characters of The Tribes of Palos Verdes belong to IFC films. This is a work of fan-fiction that makes use of those characters. It's their beach I'm just playing in the sand. 
> 
> Fair warning this is my first attempt at writing a fic. Go big or go home with Twincest. All mistakes are my own. This is not beta-read.

Medina is aware it’s fucked up. This thing with Jim. She just doesn’t care.

They shared space and nourishment in the womb. They learned the sound of each other’s heartbeats before seeing daylight or feeling the touch of their mother’s skin. Medina is older by two minutes. Jim spent two weeks in intensive care after their birth. He was underweight, his body too small and fragile. Sandy has pictures of the nurses placing Medina in the incubator with Jim. Co-sleeping was the only way they could get his heartrate down.

\----------------

It starts when they are fifteen. Time rubs the rosy innocence of childhood from their cheeks. Replaces it with the harsh angles and awkwardness of adolescence. Medina is used to knowing Jim inside and out.

Teenage Jim is an anomaly. Medina is fascinated by the size of his hands and his sinewy arms. His voice dips and cracks and takes on new rhythms. He is equally entranced by the angle of her cheekbones, the sway of her moonbeam hair and the swelling of her breasts.

One afternoon, they are wrestling in the backyard. Medina squeals as Jim digs his fingers into her ribs. They beam at each other as Medina gasps for breath, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Jim’s eyes linger on the up and down of her t-shirt for the space of a moment before he hauls her to her feet. When they get back inside, Sandy is hovering just inside the patio doors. She looks apprehensive and she winces when Jim circles his arms around Medina’s torso.

Sandy takes Medina bra shopping that night. Dad talks to Jim about hormones and appropriate touching. They learn to hide their affection. They try spending more time apart.

Jim doesn’t laugh that often anymore.

\----------------

At sixteen, Medina learns to share Jim at school. He craves attention, is no longer content with her company. Medina has never had any interest in making friends. She has never found anyone besides Jim interesting. The girls in her class give her a wide berth. She hears them whispering about Sandy’s latest meltdown in the grocery store.

Jim is embarrassed by Medina’s introversion. He responds to rumors about his mother and sister by pouring himself into the perfect mold of trendy clothes, crude jokes and indifference. It helps that he’s classically beautiful. It doesn’t take long for him be incorporated into the popular crowd.

One morning, she watches Jim disappear into the crowded school hallway and thinks about Biology. Specifically, phagocytosis. She recalls that during an immune response, macrophages engulf pathogens and leave nothing but waste particles behind. She wonders if it is better to be the pathogen or the digestive remnants.

She learns to live for nighttime. When Dad’s snores echo down the hall Jim will sneak into her room. He’s never liked sleeping alone.

In the darkness, where there is no one to judge, he is the soft and open boy Medina remembers. He will curl his lanky body around her back and tell her his every thought, fear and dream. She is the center of his attention. His last thought before the transition from wakefulness to sleep.

\----------------

When they are seventeen, Jim kisses her for the first time.

One night, he comes to her bed and presses his nose to her nape instead of settling in to sleep. He inhales her familiar scent of Tide, jasmine body spray and cinnamon toothpaste.

Medina hears him whisper her name and shivers from the feel of his breath on the thin skin of her neck. She turns over in the loose cage of his arms.

Lying face to face they stare at one another, their noses centimeters apart. Medina can see oceans in his blue eyes. She admires the delicate sweep of his long lashes. He is divine and in this moment he belongs to her.

Jim draws closer to the obvious affection in her eyes. She is the only one who looks at him like he is worthy, enough.

He runs a tanned thumb over the freckles on her cheek and gets lost in the rasp of his callus over the silk of her skin. When he comes to, he is sipping breath from her lips. He is unsure when he made the decision to kiss Medina, but he is overcome by the rightness of the action.

The sensation is electric. Soft pressure and wet heat.

Medina inhales sharply and lingers in the press of Jim’s mouth. When they pull apart Jim searches her brown eyes. They communicate novels with their eye-contact. They’ve always seemed to share a consciousness.

Jim watches Medina’s pupils dilate, her irises becoming thin rings of bronze in the darkness. Sensing no resistance, he leans in for another press of their lips.

The kiss lasts a moment and an eternity.

\----------------

Things progress gradually. They are timid with their newfound intimacy. Both of them know that it can never exist beyond closed doors. Still, the taboo inspires feelings of fear and excitement. Medina craves their interludes; the sweet balm of close contact.

Jim is addicted to the way that her slight curves yield to the muscle of his chest and thighs. When he’s holding her close he is effervescent.

Then, Palos Verdes.

Dad says it’s a new beginning, believes it will be good for them as a family.

For a time it is.

They are joyful together in the sunshine--Sandy, Jim and Medina splashing in the pool. However, the longer that they are there the less time dad spends at home. Medina watches Sandy’s anxiety rise with each missed dinner and late phone call home.

Relapse of Sandy’s depression looms on the horizon.

\----------------

Jim and Medina escape the gloominess as frequently as possible. They are drawn to the white glare of the beach and the sound of the crashing waves.

Medina wants to learn to surf. They rent boards and wetsuits from a place in town. A local offers to get them started and they accept.

Months go by and Jim and Medina grow confident in the water. It’s peaceful out there, just the two of them floating in the vast expanse of the Pacific. Jim holds Medina’s hand as they bob up and down with the current.

Medina is a natural on the board. Jim likes to watch her. He admires the way her wetsuit hugs her body as she carves through the waves. Each time she bails off the board she surfaces with a flip of her wet hair and a broad grin. She is a sea spirit made flesh.

When no one is around, he will press her up against the weathered boards of an old shack off the beach. They smell of seawater and pineapple board wax, but Jim doesn’t care. His hands roam across Medina’s body mapping her collarbones and the curve of her breasts. He is careful to stay above her waist.

Medina wants so badly but every time she presses close to Jim’s hardness he withdraws.

Jim believes that what they are doing now can be stopped with no lasting repercussions. He's hesitant to push further over the line. He hates himself for not feeling the disgust he knows that he should.

Medina's not concerned. She can't feel guilty for a love that she feels in her bones. Their connection transcends societal norms. They are a tribe of two in a jungle doomed to split and crumble into the sea.

Their physical relationship fossilizes in lies and anger and infidelity.

The evening that Dad reveals his affair with Ava it all unravels. Sandy comes unhinged while her husband watches with apathy. He appears emotionally divorced from the situation, waiting for his que to leave.

Medina’s ears ring with Jim’s threat to leave with Sandy. Watching Jim punch their father, she feels numb, hollow. Jim flies out of the house and Medina is helpless to follow.

His gravity will always pull her in.

Medina finds Jim at the bottom of the rocky outcrop near their house. His lips tremble as she pulls him into her embrace. She clutches the denim of his jacket as his tears soak the shoulder of her striped t-shirt. She's terrified he will make good on his promise to leave.

Medina’s conflicted. Sandy’s illness has made life hard for all of them. She's empathetic to her father’s need for escape.

When Jim pulls away from her his expression is raw.

“We don’t need anyone else,” Jim asserts, “It’s you and me.” The relief that Medina feels is instantaneous. She deflates in his hands and knows that he will keep her steady.

Jim is rough when he winds his fingers through her corn silk hair. He plunders her mouth without remorse.

Medina's set alight by the urgency in his movements. She feels heat settle in her core and dampen the cotton of her underwear.

“Tonight,” Jim whispers in her ear. “I’m done waiting.”

\----------------

Their father is long gone when they get home and Sandy has cried herself out. They wait for her tranquilizers to kick in before sneaking out. They drive to a beach 30 miles south of Lunada. Jim’s palm is clammy on the gear stick, but he's resolute.

They are eighteen and battle weary.

The minute they're parked Medina grabs the front of Jim’s shirt and pulls him into a kiss. He cradles her face in his big hands and feasts on her lips. Their tongues wind gracefully while their fingers grope for warm skin.

Jim is confident when he lays Medina down in the backseat of his Jeep. He holds her by the shoulder blades and pants into her mouth while they grind their hips together. He slides one hand to Medina’s chest and palms her left breast. Her nipple is a hard pebble against his palm.

Medina mewls against the seam of Jim’s mouth at the contact. She pulls his plush lower lip between her teeth before sliding her hands from the top of his broad shoulders to the waist of his jeans. Her nails dig into the skin of his lower back and guide the movement of his hips. The tension in her core builds with each press of his pubic bone to her clit.

It isn’t enough.

Medina rakes her nails across Jim’s denim clad ass. She wants no barriers between them, needs to feel him moving inside of her.

He grunts when he feels her fingers slide to the button of his jeans. Jim rears back on his knees to help her out. His t-shirt is carelessly thrown into the foot-well between the front and back seats. Medina marvels at the pull of tanned skin across his finely muscled chest and abdomen before following suit. The skin of her belly gleams in street light coming through the window. Jim skims his jeans off with ease and they work together to pull Medina’s jeans and underwear down and off of her legs.

Free to move, Medina bends her right knee up so her foot is resting on the seat. She is bare and open to his gaze. Jim runs a finger over the hair on her mons and down to her slit. She inhales sharply and shudders when he circles her clit.

They are running on instinct and adrenaline and what they have observed on YouPorn.

Jim hesitates after his initial exploration of her folds. “Like this,” Medina whispers. She takes a hold of his wrist and guides his hand to her entrance. She shows him how she to likes to touch herself.

When he has rhythm going, Medina sinks into the canvas seats behind her. She watches from heavy lidded eyes as Jim alternates between rubbing her clit with the pad of his finger and circling her entrance. Her eyes shut completely when he slides one long finger inside of her. Jim probes gently along her spongey walls before pulling back and dipping in with two fingers. Medina feels her core contract with each thrust, the coil in her abdomen tightening.

Jim watches the way Medina’s body curves into his touch. He mutters a low “fuck,” at the feeling of her juices soaking his fingers and running down the skin of his arm. He moves his digits in a come-hither motion before starting to scissor her open.

The sensation makes Medina cry out, tears springing to the corners of her eyes at the stretch. Jim quiets her with the press of his mouth. “You feel so good Medina,” he growls. He twists his thumb over her sensitive bud before resuming the pumping of his hand.

The car is filled with the wet sounds of his fingers moving in and out of her cunt. “God, baby I need to get inside you or this is gonna be over before it starts,” Jim gasps.

The tip of Jim’s finger hits something deep inside Medina and she whines out a breathy, “please, Jim please. I’m Ready.” She brings one of her small hands up from the seat of the car to cup the bulge between his hips. Precum coats the front of his plaid boxers. The press of her hand to the damp fabric is intoxicating.

Jim pulls his fingers from Medina’s grasping heat and brings them to his mouth. He rolls the tang of her around his mouth and savours it on his tongue. Medina moves to unhook her bra while Jim pulls his boxers down. Her eyes are drawn to the head of his cock—deep red and straining toward her.

Jim aligns himself with her core, her legs around his hips and his right arm supporting her lower back. With his left hand he grasps his base and brings himself to the mouth of her entrance. They lock eyes and Medina gives him a small nod. Jim pushes forward, breaching her slowly. The warm press of her walls around his cock is almost too much.

Medina is prepared for the pain. She’s heard it’s normal for it to hurt at first. Jim gives her time to adjust with each few inches. When he is buried to the root inside of her, Medina feels the burning start to subside. She has never felt so full. The thought has her hips twitching forward, needing the movement.

Jim’s eyes are closed as he presses his forehead to Medina’s. She is squeezing him so tight he’s unsure he’ll be able to pull out. He grinds forward for a moment and feels his tip stir deep. The walls of her cunt flutter around him as she moans and it’s all the encouragement Jim needs to pull back and start thrusting his hips.

He keeps a steady pace.

Sweat slicks their skin and the windows fog with the heat from their bodies. He bites bruises along Medina's shoulders and into her neck. He is desperate for release, rutting harder into her with each plunge of his cock. He tilts her pelvis until he finds the spot that makes her eyes roll back in her head. A low hum starts in Medina’s throat as she rocks her hips restlessly into him.

He’s close. Medina sees a tick start at the corner of Jim's mouth and feels the tightening of his back. “Almost there,” she moans. She moves her left hand from the back of his neck and runs it down her breast. She stops to brush over her peaked nipple before continuing down her belly to her clit. One, two, three strokes and Medina feels the coil snap. “Jim! Fuck, Jim I’m coming!”

She clamps down hard on his cock and he feels his orgasm start to rush up his spine. He knows he should pull out, but the thought of his come inside her is too great to resist. They belong to each other and he wants a part of himself to remain inside her long after they separate.

He knows It’s fucked up, but the thought of Medina swollen with his child is enough to send him over the edge. Jim comes with a low grunt and his hips stutter before coming to a standstill. He lets his body collapse on top of Medina and buries his nose in her hair.

Medina’s hands smooth up and down Jim’s back as they catch their breath. She tilts her head back to press her mouth to his slack lips. The kiss is sweet and unhurried. They are satiated, complete.

\----------------

“What happens now?” Jim wonders. He and Medina are sprawled out on the hood of the car. They had re-dressed and stumbled out into the cool night air. He curls into Medina, his head pressed to her chest. Her fingers comb his fringe back from his eyes.

“We get out of here. We finish school and we travel," Medina responds. “We could go to Bali. I’ll teach English and you can do your photography. We can have a house on the beach and surf whenever we want.”

“That sounds perfect,” Jim mutters, his voice sleepy.

Medina is unsure how they’ll get there, but she is determined that their story will have a happy ending.

She caresses the line of his jaw and remembers.

Remembers the screaming and violence of today. Remembers feeling torn in two at the threat of separation. Remembers that love like theirs is wrong, an abomination.

“You’re the only one I feel comfortable around,” she says with a smile.

She kisses the crown of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that Jimina is an extremely small ship that isn't widely accepted. Click [here](https://crossdressingpirate.tumblr.com/) to scream about them with me on Tumblr.


End file.
